Generation X: Alternate Future
by Mr Thanatos
Summary: Set just after Synch died. There is an OC present and as a main character. No pairings as of yet. My first Gen X/Comic fan fiction, so constructive feedback would be appreciated.
1. The New Recruit

"Do you understand?" came the kind voice of Charles Xavier, the question directed at the child in a seat opposite him. The child's head raised slightly, his dirty blonde hair moving a little to reveal his red eyes, pupils slitted like a cat's, as they stared into the Professor's, the only answer the youth had given since he had been found. Thankfully, Charles Xavier was a patient and understanding man.

"Answer him, kid!"

Unfortunately, Logan wasn't so understanding. Even less so when the youth flinched, fearful at Logan's gruff command before snarling loudly, large fangs clearly shown as he glared at the man almost hatefully. A glare that Logan almost eagerly returned.

"Logan. Enough." came the soft but firm command of Xavier. "You're scaring Victor." Flashing the youth, his name apparently Victor, a warm smile, he continues in a kind tone. "I'm sending you to Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy at the Massachusetts Academy. There'll you learn how to further control your powers.. Well, I suppose you don't _need_ to learn such but they'll also teach you how to fight and, more importantly in your case, how _not_ to fight."

Victor, who doesn't seem to like his own name, nods in understanding, still not saying a word as he rises from his chair. Showing Charles a very small, fragile smile, the boy turns and leaves the room, not daring to look at Logan as he leaves.

"This is a mistake, Chuck." speaks Logan, the man also known as Wolverine. He hadn't liked the youth since he first laid eyes on him. He had hated him from the first sniff of his scent. It reminded him of another man, on who he would fight over and over again.

"No, Logan. This is very much not a mistake. I know you don't trust the lad and, to be honest, maybe you shouldn't. But you haven't seen what I've seen in his mind." Xavier's voice starts to carry a saddened tone as he continues. "He's a good person, Logan. A good person pushed until he can't help but act. And by acting, he's broken himself. He needs help, Logan, or he will become, in your own words, 'another Sabretooth.'"

Apparently not eager to hear these words, Logan growls loudly and turns to the door, storming out with a loud slam. Charles sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he thinks to himself, going over the images he saw in the young boy's mind.

'_I really hope I'm making the right decision here.._'

* * *

Red eyes gaze out of the window as the car drives through the streets, taking in the sights and faces with an almost bored interest, doing so more out of habit than anything else. The boy had learned a long time ago to never overlook details, never forget a face and always remember every way to get around. His upbringing had taught him a few things, so it was almost worth it in his mind. Almost.

Tearing his gaze away, he stretches in his seat, letting out a cat-like purr. He wasn't sure what to think. Cars smell awful to his nose. The driver smells even worse. When your nose can detect tiny chemical differences in body sprays that claim to have the same scent, you can pick up a lot from one sniff, which explains why he hates being around smokers, if nothing else.

Blinking as the car comes to a sudden halt, he barely hears the driver's words as he opens the door and steps outside almost desperately. Sniffing at the air, his lips almost form a smile. Flowers, trees, animals. He loved these smells, they made him feel at home. The city smelled of smoke, fear and lies. He hated cities. He hated the people in them.

Jolted out of his thoughts as the driver brushes past him and opens the boot, he takes out his bag, already aware of the man approaching from behind, his silent footsteps easily picked up by his superior hearing.

"Well, hello lad. Ye name is Victor, ain't it?" asks a handsome, well-muscled, ginger haired man. "I suppose I should introduce meself. I'm Sean Cassidy, a headmaster here at the Academy, Pleased t'meet ye." He holds his hand out to the boy, extending the offer of a handshake, an offer young Victor accepted. Shaking the man's hand with surprising strength, he nods in greeting but, as seems to be normal for him right now, doesn't say a word.

Allowing a smile to play on his lips as he lets go of the youth's hand, the mutant known as Banshee continues to speak. "Emma, the other headmaster, isn't here at the moment but ye'll get t'meet her soon enough." Looking at Victor's bag, his voice becomes curious. "Is that all ye have?" At the youth's nod, he continues. "Alright then. Follow me then, lad. I show ye to your room."

Nodding once, Sean turns and heads inside with the young Victor on his heels. Several turns and a few corridors later, they stand in front of a room. Opening the door and ushering the boy inside, Sean speaks in a friendly voice. "This is ye room, lad. It's a little bare but we can sort that out for ye later. Now, if you don't have any questions, I'll leave ye to get settled in."

Taking Victor's continued silence as an answer, he smiles once more at the boy and leaves, closing the door behind him. Victor drops his bag and heads over to the bed, sliding onto it and staring at the ceiling.

This was all going better than he had hoped. Mr. Xavier was nice to him. Mr. Cassidy was nice to him. He wasn't totally sure how to react to such kindness but he knew he didn't deserve it. Sighing silently, he turns on his side. He had a home. He had nice people.

So why was it that he just wanted to run away?

* * *

Of course, lying down gets boring. Especially if you're a young teen with far too much energy. So, it comes as no surprise that the young Victor left the room and started to explore. Not that he found much. He wandered down corridors, peeked in empty rooms and generally sniffed about. He could smell the other inhabitants of this place but he didn't want to meet them. The Professor had said he'd make friends here but, even if the people were nice, he didn't want any. He lived alone, that was his way. Friends were for those who couldn't survive on their own; the weak, in other words. Victor had decided that he would _never_ be weak again.

He stopped suddenly, sniffing out someone running in his direction. Female. Distressed. She had been with others; no one was following her. Part of him wants to hide but he hesitates too long. As the young female turns the corner, her eyes focus on him, going wide in surprise before her normally beautiful features turn ugly with anger.

"So you're the new one, are ya?" the girl says in a harsh tone. "The hell're ya doin' here?"

Victor turns to her, eyes widening slightly in fear of her expression, his mind taking it in and deciding she was a threat as she continued ranting at him. He silences her with a roar, his red eyes glaring into her brown ones and giving new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'. Then, just as sudden as his outburst of anger was, he whimpers, almost like a wolf or some other animal, shrinking out of fear and averting his gaze. He brushes past her, murmuring an apology as he practically runs off.

The girl looks on as he runs away, her anger and new-found fear ebbing away into confusion. When she had been told another boy would be moving in, she had felt furious. So soon after Everett died? How could she not be? In her grieving, teenaged, irrational mind, they were trying to replace her crush and she wouldn't have that! But, then again, how could they refuse to help someone? And from what she saw, that kid needed help. One thing was for sure..

Jubilation Lee was having one confusing day.

* * *

Re-entering his room with a slam of the door, Victor stalked over to the window and opened it, hanging his head out of it and breathing deeply. He didn't know what to think on that girl. He didn't want to think about her, period. What was her problem with him anyway? He tried to tune out her ranting but he caught the word 'replacement' several times. Replacement for what? Had he broken something? He didn't have much money but he could help replace whatever it was.

Not that it mattered. He didn't like the smell of that girl. She smelled a lot like that mean man with the Professor. With a sigh, the boy walked over to his bed and sat down, even more confused than before.

'..The forest was better'n this..'


	2. Angry to Friendly

The room was silent. Motionless. The one inhabitant hadn't moved since he had laid down hours ago, not even when there was knocking on his door, announcements that dinner was ready and awkward, murmured apologies. He mentally facepalmed. Skipping dinner was a mistake. You never skip a meal if you can have one but he felt so awkward, so out of place. He could almost smell the cloud of sadness over this place but that wasn't what made him feel awkward. No, it was what laid underneath it, the sense of family in these halls that made him uncomfortable. He didn't even really understand what a family is. His father was just a name to him, his mother an enemy. But there was one person..

'_Before I went an'.._'

He sat upright, muscles stiff and tense as a growl escapes his lips. He would not think about that again, not now. She was dead, best to leave it alone. But even though he told himself this over and over, he could feel guilt welling up inside him once again, like an icy claw clamping around his stomach and draining away his energy. Swivelling, he places his feet on the floor and stands up from the bed, stretching a little as he glanced at the clock.

'_...It's mornin' 'lready?_'

With a soft sigh, he stepped out of his room and gave the halls a cautious sniff. Deciding that the angry girl wasn't anywhere near, he turned and stalked down the hallway, heading to where he had sniffed out the only thing he was concerned with now; his breakfast. Even though the satisfying scent of food filled his nostrils, he frowned to himself. He could smell bacon and eggs.

His mother made that every morning for him but hardly out of love. He had known all his life, deep down, that he was little more than an obligation to his mother and, funnily enough, he was fine with that. He didn't need to be loved. He wasn't weak, like that angry girl and everyone else there was. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone.

Or, at least, that's what he told himself on a good day.

He stopped abruptly, his nose picking up a new scent close to his soon to be acquired meal. The angry girl. He didn't want to see her again. She was angry at him and he didn't know why. She was weak and she dared to try and intimidate him. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he believed, but it didn't matter. His life didn't end back home nor in the forests, it wouldn't end at the hands of a foolish girl.

With renewed confidence, he started walking again and with a faster pace, quickly finding himself in the kitchen.

Victor was face-to-face with Jubilation Lee once again.

With a start, she quickly turned to him, her expression slightly angry at first before becoming sheepish. "Hey... Victor, isn't it? About yesterday.. I'm sorry.."

Her apologetic speech continued but he barely hears it, thinking to himself. He hated his name, he always had. He hated it even more now. He had gone so long without needing a name that the concept almost felt meaningless to him.

"...it's just that one o' us died recently and when I heard someone.."

Is that what she meant when she had said something about a replacement? How absurd it sounded to Victor's mind. Why would he want to replace anyone? He didn't care enough to bother. This girl was confusing to him but in a different way to that Mr. Cassidy or Professor Xavier. But he did know one thing.

"...It's burnin'."

"...and I'm so, so sor- What?" With that surprised exclamation, Victor pointed to the food the girl was trying to prepare, smoking badly and practically inedible.

"Nooooooo!" cried the girl dramatically, turning off the stove and staring at the burned remains of the food, almost looking like she was about to cry. She then swiftly turned to Victor, her expression even more sheepish than before. "And I guess y'saw that I'm not the Academy's cook.." She smiled faintly, a small hint of friendliness making it self known in her expression as he extended her hand. "I'm Jubilation Lee, but y'can call me Jubilee!"

Eyes narrowing, he stared at her hand silently, not sure what to make of this. The angry girl wasn't so angry as before but just as confusing. How could you go from unwelcoming to friendly in less than a day. It didn't make sense to him.

"...I guess yer still angry about last night..."

Just as she was about to pull away her hand, his darts forward and grasps it, shaking it firmly but somewhat gently, as if he were wary of his strength. Her lips form a slight, crooked grin.

"Y'don't have to hold back with me, y'know? I'm a lot stronger than I look!" she said with an excitable tone, almost bouncing with energy, something absent from her behaviour recently.

Allowing his lips to twist into a smirk, he lets go of her hand while shaking his head, unexpectedly amused. "..And what exactly 're we gonna do 'bout food?"

Blinking, she looked back at the burnt food, then again to him, chuckling sheepishly. "Well, we do have a day off today.. We could always go into the city later, get food there? No one else is going to cook, it's fairly late – and it's nice to see someone else who's sane enough to sleep in – and I think Banshee wants to take you in anyway, to get ya stuff." Grinning at him at him, she continued. "And I've been meaning to go in, so we can go around together." Nodding as though the matter was decided, she continued to grin at him.

Although unsure of whether he wanted the confusing, now overly friendly girl's company, he nodded back at her.

'_Might be helpful._'

Convincing himself of that, he decided that having her help would be convenient. But they were not friends and never would be. He was not weak. He didn't need anyone.

* * *

Car journeys were boring. That was the unknowningly mutual verdict reached by both Victor and Jubilee.

Victor felt awkward.

Jubilee felt chatty.

Sighing silently, Victor tried to keep up with her mile a minute chatting, catching odd words about fashion, video games and other such pointless things. He didn't understand why they mattered to her at all. He didn't understand a lot of things.

To him, survival was what mattered. Clothes, games, toys, they were all pointless to him. He only cared about making it through the day alive, well-fed and sheltered if possible. Those other things were just distractions.

So why was it that he felt jealous?

'_Like the other kids.._' he decided, coming to the conclusion that he felt jealous of her for the same reason he felt jealous of the kids in his hometown. The kids who were loved, who played, who had fun and who excluded him every step of the way. Despite the sudden rush of resentment welling inside of him, he continued to listen, not willing to cause a fight that he wasn't prepared for at that moment.

Jubilee, on the other hand, was a little off-put by his silence. In the back of her mind, she absently wondered if he was still mad at her, but continued to chatter excitedly. While some annoyance still flowed through her mind, she had at least come to terms with the fact that he wasn't out to replace Everett. And although he had, for a brief moment, appeared frightening to her the day before, he looked so awkward, almost vulnerable now.

It played on her heartstrings a little.

Blinking as the car halts, Victor opened the door and exited, ignoring the tall and beautiful girl who had ignored him for the entire journey.

'Monet. Isn't that was Jubilee called 'er?'

Deciding that he didn't really care, he waited for Jubilee to get out of the car, expression blank as she approached him. Silent as ever, he walked with her through the streets, half-listening to her chatter as the moved, only showing attention when she asked an all important question.

"So, what are ya thinkin' of getting?"

Blinking at the question, he wasn't sure how to answer. He had never had to shop before and he had no idea what he should get. Living with people was confusing.

Apparently his expression conveyed his confusion as she suddenly exclaimed "You don't have any clue? Have ya never done any shopping before?" Her expression becoming sheepish as she notices his slightly sad one, her tone becomes sheepish. "Sorry, sorry! But never been shopping before? That's just wild. I mean, where do you come from to have never done that? Actually.. Where do you come from? Don't know anything aboutcha, yet.." Her eyes gleamed with curiosity as they met his, the red orbs shining a curiosity of their own.

Despite his misgivings and, quite frankly, disinterest in sharing anything with anyone, he finds himself answering her. "Alaska. No where special at all."

Much to his dismay, answering her only gave her more to chat about. Flinching ever so slightly, he cursed himself for divulging so much to a stranger. And a confusing one at that. He wouldn't let any more details about his life slip out, he was damn sure of that.

"So, how old are ya?"

"Thirteen."

Resisting the urge to facepalm, he reassured himself with the knowledge that no matter how much he told her, he wasn't becoming her friend. He didn't need friends.

"Cool! So.. Ever play Mortal Kombat?" she asked curiously.

"What?" he relied, eyebrow raised.

"Whaddya mean, 'what'? It's only one of the most awesome games ever!" Seeing his clueless expression, she continued. "Grr.. I'm dragging you to an arcade!"

Blinking in confusion, not sure how or why she had gone from angry-get-the-hell-out girl to hi-I'm-your-friend girl and definitely not sure how to react, he didn't notice that she was leading him to a place that would soon become his worst nightmare; a clothing store.

* * *

Two hours later, a beaming Jubilee led out an almost shuddering, seemingly traumatised Victor out of the store. Turning around and walking backwards for a moment, she spoke to him with a playful tone and a cheeky wink. "Thanks for carrying all that, Vic!"

And so Victor vowed never to go shopping with Jubilation Lee again.


	3. Are ye daft, Banshee?

Shopping was annoying.

That was the conclusion that Victor had come to. Jubilee had spent two hours going through outfits, trying them on, and then asking him how they looked. How should he know? Why should he care? What does it matter if the sweater matched her jeans? What's the point? What mattered is how long they would last. If they were durable, you wouldn't have to find new clothes as soon. That especially counted if all your clothes are expensive as these ones were. Why spend so much if you can get cheaper and more durable clothing? That's how Victor thought about it anyway. Apparently it was the wrong way. Not that he cared about the weak ways of thinking, even if they were 'correct.' Hell, he didn't even really need clothes. He wore them by choice.

Victor never was into streaking.

Jubilee, of course, was chattering about some nonsense. He wasn't really listening. He didn't much care about what she was saying. They were pointless words about pointless things. If this was what being around people meant, he wasn't sure he wanted to be around people. His life before hand was simple. Sniff out some prey, hunt it, kill it, eat it. Find a threat, decide whether he could kill it or whether to escape. Try to find shelter, take to a tree if nothing is available.

Tree climbing was easy for him. If you were to look at his hands, you would see that his fingernails are more like claws. He can extend and retract them and they're more than capable of digging into tree bark. Or flesh. They've even clawed through bone and rock. They were his favourite tools and his favourite weapons. He didn't like to use his fangs on people.

Human flesh didn't taste so good to him.

And with that thought, his attention was returned to his aching stomach. He hadn't had breakfast due to his companion's cooking incompetence. Not only that, but he was carrying her bags.

He was grumpy and he wanted food.

Letting out a cough, he spoke quietly but firmly. "Hey, 'cuse me. Weren't we gonna find some food?" He flashed her a semi-impatient look, frowning faintly as his stomach rumbled.

She turned back to him, blinking for a moment before her face brightens as she recalls that detail. "Oh yeah!" Smiles at him sheepishly, chuckling a little. "Sorry, sorry. I just get excited when I get t'shopping, y'know." Taking in his unimpressed look, she chuckles again, a little quieter. "Alright, alright. We'll go get burgers or something, come on." With that, she practically bounces off, leading him towards the food court as he follows grumpily, growling at anyone that gets too close.

* * *

Sitting down grumpily as he stares at the food in front of him, he gave the burger a cautious sniff, looking like a wary dog unsure if he should take an offered treat. Jubilee giggled at the display, causing his eyes to snap up, gazing into her questioningly.

"Y'just looked so cute." She explained, tilting her head in a curious expression. "What, have y'never seen a burger before?"

He rolled his eyes, replying in a quiet voice. "I have. I'm just used to eating raw meat is all." Shrugging as if this were a normal, everyday statement, he picks up his burger and takes a large bite, almost eating half of it in one go, purring out of contentment and completely unaware of her surprised and slightly disgusted expression.

"Raw meat? What do you mean, you're used to ra-" Her words halted as her eyes widen, her lips forming a slight smile and releasing a giggle. "...Did you just purr?"

Blinking, he looked up, swallowing down his food before speaking. "Yeah, so?" Looking at her with a raised, questioning eyebrow, he takes another bite of his burger, not sure why that would matter at all.

'_Aww.. That's so cuuute!_' was Jubilee's thoughts at this fact, extending her hand and reaching out to his hair, not even sure why she was doing so. Pulling her hand back a bit as she hears him snarl a little, she daringly places her hand on his hair and strokes it, hoping to bring about a purr from him.

Sadly, all she got was a weird look from Victor.

"...What're y'doing?" came the grumpy voice of the young man, trying to eat his burger while shooting her a weird, mystified look. "...If you're trying to make me purr.." He let out a sigh before continuing. "Please don't. I'm not a pet or a sideshow freak fer ya to amuse yerself wit'."

Finishing his little speech, he wondered why he didn't just _make_ her stop. He should have just had her hand off but something made him stop. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood for violence. Either way, it didn't matter; she pulled back her hand quickly, looking confused and clearly about to speak.

"I wasn't thinkin' that y'are.." Frowning to herself, she looked as though she were about to continue before snapping her mouth shut and looking down at her meal, starting to eat.

They ate silently, much to both the relief and dismay of Victor.

Line Break

The idea of dragging Victor to the arcade forgotten, she lead him out of the mall, completely silent. She wasn't sure why she was trying so hard to be his friend when yesterday, she had wanted him gone. Guilt? Probably. His vulnerable, fragile appearance made her want to try harder. It played at her heartstrings and made her think he desperately needed someone, despite how resistant he may be to the idea. Seemed she had messed that idea up, though. She didn't see what the issue was with touching him. Maybe he didn't like it? She didn't get his 'pet' or 'sideshow freak' comments, either. She was a mutant too, she wouldn't treat him like that. Looking back to make sure he was following, he stopped and waited for him, Nibbling on her lip, she decided to break the silence.

"...Our ride'll be here, soon."

Not answering with words, he merely nodded to her, waiting patiently and wondering why she was so silent. Had he upset her? Well, I guess it didn't matter, at least he didn't have to put up with her chattering now.

...So, why did he find the silence between them so unsettling?

The unsettling silence reigned for close to an hour as they waited. Jubilee felt too nervous to break it, shooting Victor glances. Victor didn't care enough to break it and ignored her glances. The car rolled on by, Monet already sitting inside as Victor and Jubilee entered, sitting next to each other uncomfortably. Glancing at him, Jubilee opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut without uttering a word, sighing softly. Hearing her sigh, he turned his gaze to her momentarily.

"What?" he asked, curious as to what she found so hard to say.

Feeling his curious, red eyes stare into her own, she almost shuddered. She didn't know why but his eyes scared her. It felt like she was standing in front of an apex-predator, one that wasn't killing her only because her squirming amused it. But what was more scary was how expressive they were. It felt like she was being sucked into his soul; somewhere dark and dangerous with an atmosphere of pain and hate.

Then she blinked and his eyes seemed completely different. The pain was there but it was overshadowed by something. Need. Desperate need, but for what, she didn't know.

Putting these thoughts aside, she stammered a reply. "I-I didn't mean t'make y-ya mad.."

Tilting his head, his expression radiated confusion, his lips twisted into a subtle frown. His voice soft and betraying his confusion, he replied. "Mad? What made y'think I'm mad?" Snorting softly, he continued. "Trust me, if I were mad, y'wouldn't wanna be 'nywhere near me."

Jubilee was saved from answering as the car stopped. Monet exited quickly and silently, again not offering him so much as a glance. Moving to grab the bags, he was surprised to find that Jubilee was already taking them.

"No need for you to do that now. See ya later!" Flashing him a cheeky smile, she rushed inside as he exited the car, looking, for the life of him, confused. Turning to his right, he looked at Sean Cassidy as he approached, listening to what the man had to say.

"Hey lad, I see y'met Jubilee. Seems you're getting on as well. Still, I reckon it's time for you t'meet the others."

His eyes widening, Victor could only think one thing.

'_...Ah crap._'


End file.
